Darkseid (Superman/Batman)
Darkseid 'is the main villain in the DC animated movie ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. A bitter, sadistic and malevolent ruler of the fire-breathing planet Apokolips, '''Darkseid '''is the most powerful being in the universe and one of the most intelligent beings in his dimension. Origin Darkseid was the son of a dictator who ruled over a horrifying planet called Apokolips. Darkseid killed his brother Drax in order to succeed him to the throne. Never trying to hide his cruelty and malice, he sought to conquer the universe and rule over all with an iron fist. His sadism was perfectly obvious from the brutal way he treated the residents and slaves of Apokolips. At one point, Darkseid formed a truce with his arch-nemesis, High Father. The two leaders exchanged their sons as a way of ensuring peace, as neither one wanted to risk having their son die by their own hands. Darkseid gave up his son, Orion while Highfather gave him his son, Scott Free. That truce lasted up until the sons were both adults, at which point Darkseid exploited a loophole in their truce by letting Scott escape Apokolips and head to Earth. With Scott hiding in neutral territory, Darkseid could resume his original plans for universal conquest. Superman/Batman Batman discovers that Kara is missing, and that Darkseid’s Omega Beams have killed Lyla (while trying to prevent Kara's abduction). Superman encounters Darkseid, who sets the brainwashed Kara on him. Kara pummels Superman while Darkseid watches, until Batman confronts Darkseid and informs him that he has activated the Hell Spores, all of which will destroy Apokolips. He issues Darkseid an ultimatum: free Kara and promise to leave her alone and Batman will deactivate the Spores. Intrigued, Darkseid admits his admiration for Batman's tactics. Acknowledging that neither Superman nor Wonder Woman has the "strength of character" to destroy an entire planet, Darkseid relents. Superman manages to defeat Kara, and Barda and Wonder Woman present Darkseid with the subdued Granny. Defeated, Darkseid allows them to leave Apokolips. With their lives normal again, Clark decides to take Kara to meet his adoptive parents in Smallville. However, Darkseid, who was waiting to kill Superman, ambushes them: he had promised to leave Kara alone, but not Superman or Earth. Darkseid’s Omega Beams blast Superman into orbit, leaving Kara to face the tyrant herself. A lengthy battle ensues with Kara (having received both Amazonian and Apokoliptian training) putting up a respectable fight, but Darkseid eventually overpowers her. Superman recovers and returns to Earth to confront Darkseid again. He gains the upper hand and pummels Darkseid using a combination of punches and heat vision at super speed. Darkseid grabs Superman and begins attacking him with Omega Beams. As Superman's skin starts to glow red hot from the assault, Kara uses Darkseid's Mother Box to activate a Boom Tube behind Darkseid. Superman uses the momentary distraction to his advantage and pushes Darkseid through. While Superman anticipates Darkseid's eventual return from Apokolips, Kara informs him that she changed the coordinates to a random spot in space, leaving Darkseid floating around frozen in ice. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''New God Physiology: '''Like all New Gods, he lives outside of normal time and space possesses genetic and evolutionary stability, perfection. He immortal, stronger, faster, and more intelligent than any other life-form. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Darkseid was capable to knock out Superman with a single punch, he didn’t show any struggle with a punch of that magnitude. He shattered glass in one punch, he has the striking force to punch Superman into space which he did at over a million times the speed of light as the impact hit the sun in seconds, he was greatly holding back to entertain himself with Superman’s death. He also overpowered a charged up Superman, and beating Supergirl proving he is vastly stronger. Just stretching his arms caused the Earth to shake, the power to destroy a planet easily. The strength of Darkseid is infinite. * '''Invulnerability: Took multiple blows from Superman and Supergirl, he withstood the blast of his own omega beams with no injuries, and he took a ton of land mass on his body with no critical damage or minor injuries. Darkseid is easily more durable than Superman and Supergirl, as the exposure to the same injuries severely injured them while Darkseid was not injured by them at all only causing him distress. A normal base Superman couldn't injure or keep up with Darkseid holding back greatly. A normal Kryptonian can't even effect him with a blast that kill hundreds of Doomsdays, meaning the sun would have no effect, the most durable of the characters in the universe, he seemingly can't be harmed only slight pain and distress. * Superhuman Speed: ''' Darkseid has caught the two multiple times with his reflexes, and Superman charged by the sun wasn’t as fast as he was. Superman came back to the Earth in seconds while a holding back Darkseid was severely faster, even against a blood lusted Superman. * '''Omega Beams: '''The Omega Effect can cause Superman to bleed and kill Superman. During the beginning of the fight Darkseid incapacitated Supergirl. He used the omega beams at the point of knocking out Supergirl without damaging her clothes, meaning Darkseid was barely using it at full blast. While tormenting Superman he was able to kill Superman in a matter of seconds, and he needed help, Darkseid was still not trying as he was tormenting Superman for his own sadistic entertainment. The omega beams caused the Earth to shake while he was holding his power back severely, Darkseid can destroy a planet in seconds with his omega beams without effort. Darkseid with ease could destroy a galaxy as he is truly god like. * '''Flight: '''He is capable of flight. * '''Immortality: '''Darkseid can live indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. * '''Telepathy: Darkseid can easily read, attack or invade minds of others anywhere in the entire Universe. * 'Omega Effect: ' Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect". This effect allows him to transverse through time (chronokinesis) and space (teleport), enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. * 'Matter Manipulation: '''Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will. * '''Molecular Dispersion: '''He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. * '''Size Alteration: '''Darkseid can manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants. He can control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume any form or trait wishes. * '''Psionic Possession: ' Darkseid's can possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. * '''Telekinesis: '''Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind. Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. He has perfect memory, & is able to perceive all cause and effect relations, and can deduce the path to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. With this he is an excellent strategist and leader, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. * '''Tactical Analysis: '''He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. As a strategist, he can always achieve optimal results, perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. In short, he is flawless tacticians. They understand everything, are always several steps ahead of everyone else, are impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. * '''Intimidation: '''With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. * '''Expert Combatant: '''Darkseid is a highly-trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has easily overpowered powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, and being the most powerful being in the universe, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. In the movie he beat Supergirl in combat. '''Indomitable Will: '''Darkseid possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of anger and hatred towards all living things. His son Orion lacks such willpower. Gallery 10.jpg|Darkseid!!! Hqdefault.jpg|Darkseid easily overpowering Superman! 1400630-darkseid.jpg|Darkseid showing the power to fly! Sddefault.jpg|Darkseid overpowered Supergirl! azFcpp.gif|The almighty Darkseid! Videos Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Possessor Category:Male Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tyrants